Hōkishima
Hōkishima, is a government-controlled stronghold in Warning Blue. Hōkishima leads to Inperushima and the Marine Central directly. Because of this, there are many Government Agents stationed here, roughly 10,000 troops, a mix of those from both the World Government and the Shinobis. The island also has a courthouse, which makes it easy to transfer high-level criminals through Hōkishima and directly into Inperushima, or to the Marine Central. Due to recent events, the islands has been completely annihilated in ruin due to the effects of a Buster Call. Info about the name The english of Hōkishima is "Law Island", Law is "Hōki", Island is "Shima". Law Island Hōkishima has extremely strange oddities many islands are not known to have. Among them is a large waterfall. It is never night-time on the island, even during large storms, there is still sun shining upon the island. There are also many whirlpools behind the island, and a giant gate, the Gate of Justice, which only ever opens a little bit to let criminals through, and when opened stops the whirlpools because of the tides. Main Gate It allows access to the Main Island Gate. The main gate is were you enter to go to Main Island Gate. Main Island Gate Directly behind the Main Gate, the Main Gate offers access to the main part of the island. Once past the Main Gate you are in the area over The Waterfall, and into the central part of the island. Courtyard It's located just after the Main Island Gate to the Courthouse. There are tall buildings here which Shinobis and Agents are stationed in. Courthouse Hōkishima has a large courthouse, whose judge is Grim Reaper. The Jury consists of criminals that have already been given sentences. No one can be tried and be found Not Guilty, because the Jury only wants to bring more people to Inperushima to suffer the same fate as they have. CP9 Headquarters, the Tower of Justice The CP9 headquarters, the Tower of Justice , resides on Hōkishima, across the Drawbridge. It consists of a large building, the tallest on Hōkishima. It is known to have many floors, although how many is unclear, as only the floor of the Director, Grim Reaper, and some of the agents' rooms are shown. Generally the CP9 will just lounge around when not on missions Underground Passage An underground tunnel leading from the basement of the Tower of Justice to the Bridge of Hesitation. The entire passage leads under the water. The Bridge of Hesitation The Bridge of Hesitation (ためらいの橋, Tamerai no Hashi) is a large, two-sectioned draw-bridge. The first section leads from an underground passage to the Gate of Justice, while the second goes through the Gate. The Gate of Justice The Gate of Justice (正義の門, Seigi no Mon) is a large gate mysteriously built into nothing but air. It serves as a direct gateway to both the Marine Central and Inperushima. Architecture The architecture of Hōkishima is like no other, and stands out. CP9 Headquarters and the Judicial Buildings Each of these buildings have the most well-known architecture in Hōkishima. They are large white marble buildings, with what seems to be jade green squares on the sides, surrounded by thin gold lines. The green in also on the top of the buildings, such as the Courthouse. CP9 The CP9 are the most secretive of the Cipher Pol units; only the Government and high-level Marines are supposed to know about their existence. They each are masters of rokushiki, a style of martial-arts which require years of physical training to be able to use. Their headquarters is located in Hōkishima. Category:Locations Category:Warning Blue Locations